neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Janae Timmins
Janae Timmins (later Hoyland) was a character in Neighbours from Episode 4691 - 4 Apr 2005 to Episode 5385 - 8 Feb 2008. Alongside her siblings, Stingray Timmins and Dylan Timmins, Janae is the first cousin of Toadfish Rebecchi. Janae was played by Eliza Taylor-Cotter. Biography Backstory Janae Timmins was born in October 1989 to Kim Timmins and Janelle Timmins. Janae was one of several siblings. Janae's maternal first cousin, Jarod Rebecchi, nicknamed Toadfish, lived in Erinsborough. 2005-2008 Janae grew up in Colac, Victoria and is the daughter of Janelle Timmins and Kim Timmins. Janae and Bree Timmins move to Erinsborough to live with Janelle and brothers Dylan Timmins and Stingray Timmins. She develops an attraction to Boyd Hoyland, but loses interest because of his relationship with Sky Mangel. Janae dates Mike Pill, who treats her like a possession and allows his friends to try and seduce her. Mike pressurises Janae to kiss his friend at a club, but she refuses and walks away from Mike. Janae meets photographer Chris Cousens on her way, who tells her she has the potential to become a model. Chris spikes Janae's drink with rohypnol and attempts to take her home. Janae feels unwell and calls for help from her siblings, who attack Chris and take Janae to the hospital. Janae decides to end her relationship with Mike. Janae kisses Boyd who he rejects her, Janae turns to the school counselor, Karl Kennedy. Janae is upset when Karl breaks confidentiality by talking to Stringray. When she overhears Janelle telling Stringray that he is her only child of any worth, Janae leaves home. Janelle convinces Janae to stay, Janae opens up to her about incident with Chris. Janelle is upset that Janae did not feel able to talk to her and decides to make more effort with Janae. She becomes more dependent on Karl as their counseling sessions continue. Karl takes Janae to the theatre and realises that she has an ulterior motive. Karl suggests that they ease the counseling program which upsets Janae. She then admits that she wished he was her father. He tells Janae to contact Kim and take up a new hobby. Janae decides to participate in the basketball team. However she becomes upset over Karl again and Janelle assumed that she is inappropriately involved with Karl. Janae runs off to Colac leaving Karl under suspicion, while there she discovers details about Kim. Janae returns to clear Karl's name, she begins to date Boyd and Kim returns to reunite with the rest of the Timmins family. Boyd starts working at a clinic and begins to question Janae about her relationship with Mike. Janae breaks into the clinic and reads Mike's file and discovers that he is HIV positive. Janae confides in Bree and Boyd who convince her to take a test. Janae later gets the results of the test which reveal that she does not have HIV. Janae tells Boyd that she does not want their relationship to be based on sex. Janae becomes jealous when Boyd socialises with other girls on his medicine course. Janae threatens his new friends and becomes obsessed with the idea of having children. Sasha Hennessey tells Boyd that Janae is trying to trap him into marriage, which puts an end to their relationship. Janae discovers that Bree is not Janelle's biological child. Janae reveals the truth about Bree and decides that she does not need anyone else. However, when Boyd proposes to Janae she accepts. Boyd's father Max Hoyland does not approve but Max invites Janae to live with the Hoyland's to make her realise the hardship of marriage. When this does not work, Max threatens to disown Boyd and Janelle voices her disapproval. Janae and Boyd decide to elope, Janae provides a fakes birth certificate marries Boyd. Max threatens to inform the police about the certificate and ruins their chances of moving into a flat. Janae finds married life hard, so she Janae takes a job as the hospital's cleaner to see more of Boyd. He does not appreciate her constant attention and is happy when Karl warns her about kissing in the workplace. Janae struggles with school and pays a friends to write her essays. When Susan Kennedy learns she is cheating, Janae decides to leave school. Boyd travels to Tasmania in search of Max who has run away. Upon his return he tells Janae that he kissed a girl named Glenn who he saved from drowning; Janae decides to forgive him. Glenn arrives in Erinsborough and Boyd realises that he still has feelings for her. Janae decides to give him time, but he leaves her for Glenn. Janae starts working for Rex Colt, who tries to sexually assault her. Janae hits Rex to protect herself, when she escapes she is the one charged with assault. Janae discovers that Ned is responsible for ruining Dylan's relationship with Elle Robinson. Janae and Janelle blackmail Ned into becoming their slave. Janae eventually forgives Ned and he soon becomes her boxing coach. Ned's brother Steve Parker and his family arrive in Erinsborough. After Ned reveals his feelings for her, the two get together. Ned found out that he has a son with previous girlfriend Kirsten. Mickey, is left by Kirsten in Ned's care and Janae decide to help him to look after the child. Ned then moves in with her and so did Mickey. Kirsten returns on a more permanent basis and clashes with Janae, after Kirsten reveals that she still has feelings for Ned. At the Oakey reunion, Kirsten kisses Ned who rejects her. This causes Janae's insecurities to grow. After an argument about the Timmins' house, Janae kisses Darren. Kirsten witnesses the kiss through a window and begins blackmailing Janae. Janae eventually tells Ned, though he forgives her and they attempt to solve their problems. Janae decides it would be for the best if she were to leave and reveals that she is moving to Cairns. Ned follows Janae to the airport where they say good-bye to one another. Memorable info Birthday: 25th October 1989 Full Name: Janae Timmins Family Father Kim Timmins Mother Janelle Timmins Siblings Dwayne Timmins, Brandon Timmins, Dylan Timmins, Stingray Timmins, Anne Baxter, Bree Timmins (adoptive) Grandfathers Alwyn Timmins Grandmothers Loris Timmins Great grandfathers Cedric Spouse Boyd Hoyland (2006-2007) Uncles/Aunts Kevin Rebecchi First cousins Shane Rebecchi, "Stonefish" Rebecchi, Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarod Rebecchi) First cousins once removed Nell Rebecchi, Yashvi Rebecchi, Kirsha Rebecchi, Hugo Somers See also *Janae Timmins (Hoyland) - List of appearances *Rebecchi Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2005. Category:Characters last seen in 2008. Category:Timmins family. Category:Hoyland family. Category:Mechanics. Category:Boxers. Category:1989 births. Category:2006 marriages. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Erinsborough High School Students